chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Precognitive Instincts
Precognitive instincts is the ability to gain vague, emotion-based or instinctual premonitions which hint to the future or to events occurring elsewhere. Characters *Daniella Millbrook has this ability naturally. *Dani Petrelli has this ability naturally too, like her younger self. * Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Dani in World 2. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability from Dani. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability from Dani. *Maria Rodriguez also has the ability naturally. *Boston has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Boston. *Caryn Whitcombe and Caryn Whitcombe Snr both possess this ability naturally. *Julie Holland also has this ability naturally. *Lorelai Petrelli will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Daniella Millbrook' Daniella has possessed this ability for several years now. Her instincts will alter her moods and emotions, and they are almost impossible to ignore. She can use them to sense forthcoming danger, sense whether or not someone is trustworthy and sense when something happens to someone they know. She can also use it to pinpoint teleportation, and to guess the outcome of possible actions. However, she doesn't always understand the source of this knowledge, but tends to act upon it anyway. Future events can only be sensed once the earlier events which begin causing them have already passed, which can sometimes result in her not sensing something until it's already happened. The instincts are also described as vague and unreliable, and they do not always work especially if she tries to force them or lead them. 'Dani Petrelli' When Dani first manifested this ability, it was too closely tied to her emotions and her health, so that the first threat she sensed made her extremely ill and almost killed her. However, that threat was neutralised by others, and she quickly learned to distance herself from the instincts to prevent this from happening again. She can sense similar things to her younger self, and experiences the same limitations, but she can sometimes be more skilled in identifying and understanding an instinct. Her instincts usually affect her emotions and give her random knowledge, but on one occasion they were intense enough that she even experienced an event from the other person's point of view. She has stated that something is inevitable once she has sensed it, though there can also be loopholes, e.g. if she sensed a forthcoming death, it'd mean that the person would die, but may be revived. She can also occasionally direct the instincts by questioning them, but this is imprecise, and it doesn't always work. If, however, her instincts remain completely silent when she questions them, it usually means that the answer would be negative, and that there is no hope or solution. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Dani. He often uses the ability to sense events, and to locate when teleporting. He doesn't seem to have experienced any ill effects from sensing danger like Dani did when first manifesting. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Dani and Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Dani, Peter and Noah. [[Maria Rodriguez|'Maria' Rodriguez]] Maria doesn't use this ability much, tending to rely more on her other precognitive abilities. However, she often uses it to warn herself and others of coming danger, and she would instinctively know whether or not to trust someone. She sometimes uses it vaguely to lead herself, if she has no other guidance. Like Dani, her instincts also seem inevitable. The instincts do not seem to affect her as strongly as in Dani's case, perhaps because of her mistrust or because they are slightly drowned out by her other precognitive abilities, and they have never affected her physically. 'Boston' Like Dani, Boston too experiences vague, gut-instinct-like premonitions of the future and of distant events. He would know whether he could trust someone, and would sense forthcoming danger. He usually trusts these instincts, like he has trusted his gut instincts before manifesting, but he's still learning to distinguish between a normal gut instinct and one caused by the ability. The instincts have never affected him physically. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Boston, and has occasionally been able to predict, explain or interpret events instinctively. He usually isn't aware that he is accessing this ability when he uses it. It has also on one occasion altered the course of his teleportation. 'Caryn Whitcombe/Caryn Whitcombe Snr' Caryn has only recently manifested this ability. It gives her vague instinctual warnings of the future. For example, she could possibly sense if there is something she needs to do, if danger threatens or if she can trust a person. Her instincts also occasionally inform her of events occurring elsewhere in the present, as she can guess them accurately. In this way she managed to guess that Sasha Houston was in trouble and unable to help her, though she didn't know that the woman had been captured. She almost always trusts her instincts, and did so even before the ability was identified and explained to her. However, it is known that her instincts don't mean that something is inevitable, as the future can change. 'Julie Holland' Julie has recently manifested this ability. It warned her that Amelle Liraz would be in danger, allowing her to then teleport Damien Alexander and others to try to help the woman. She described the instinct as a strong, intense feeling. In future, she will learn that she will find it near impossible ever to avoid acting upon these instincts. They will provide her warnings but will not always be clear, or they may occur too late to be of real use. They will not warn her of every future event. 'Lorelai Petrelli' Lorelai's instincts will warn her of future events and also events occurring elsewhere in the present. They will be vague and emotion-based, and as a result she will not always understand them or act upon them in time. However, they will in reality predict everything significant that happens to her from the moment she manifests the ability. Her guesses will also be unusually accurate and she will tend to know whether or not she can trust a person. Similar Abilities *Sensing is the ability to sense certain facts and events, sometimes precognitively *Precognition is the ability to perceive the future in a variety of ways *Precognitive visions is the ability to experience visions of the future *Precognitive dreams is the ability to dream the future *Precognitive painting is the ability to paint and draw the future *Precognitive writing is the ability to write the future *Precognitive speech is the ability to speak of the future *Precognitive immunity is the ability to be immune to precognitive abilities *Precognition manipulation is the ability to interfere with precognitive abilities Category:Abilities